May I?
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: -No quiero que te vayas- Ella le susurra y en el momento en el que Jacob piensa que, o bien le está jugando una broma cruel, o tiene un trastorno bipolar; ella le besa, y Jacob olvida lo que estaba pensando anteriormente y se concentra en besarla, también. Entonces, todo plan de un sangriento suicidio se esfuma de su mente, el mundo retorna su órbita perdida. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling/ Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

_Basado en **May I** de **Trading Yesterday.** _

* * *

—Aléjate de mí, por favor.

Es una frase que Jacob ya ha escuchado antes de su boca, de hecho, aún tiene el mismo efecto que la primera vez que la oyó, su corazón se rompe, su vida pierde el sentido ante su rechazo, y los deseos de huir de ahí lo más rápido posible y lanzarse del acantilado aumentan peligrosamente de acuerdo a los segundos que pasan. Sin embargo, es persistente —lucha contra su impulso de otorgarse una muerte violenta, otra vez—, porque hay algo en la voz de ella que le ruega quedarse en ese lugar; ese por favor, no suena como siempre, no es un "Estoy diciéndote educadamente que te esfumes, y el por favor es para ocultar una orden", no, es más bien un "por favor, quédate y no me dejes" algo como un 'te necesito' pero más orgulloso.

A Jacob le parece que es una súplica desesperada, que ella realmente lo quiere ahí, y que su postura rígida y apariencia fría no es más que una fachada. Podrá hacerse el cachorrito enamorado, —eso le gusta a las chicas, dice—, pero es un sujeto observador —con dos hermanas, lo que le ha servido bastante a la hora de conocer a las mujeres— y sabe que bajo toda esa calculada indiferencia ella está sufriendo, más de lo que quisiese admitir, y le preocupa. Ella, sin importar que fuera un chupasangre, era su imprimación.

—Vete, Jacob.

Bien, si ella quiere hacerse la dura, él podría entrar en el papel de chico rudo también. No es como si no lo hubiese sido nunca antes, es simple, endurecer la expresión, erguirse en toda su altura y sacar ese lado Alpha que a él no le gusta mucho.

_Ugh, si sigue así seguro de que terminará igualito a Sam _

—No quiero hacerlo.

Ella lo mira con algo de sorpresa que no ha podido disimular y él contiene una sonrisa de triunfo, la cual se desvanece lentamente cuando ella se voltea y comienza a caminar alejándose de él. Se pone en alerta e ignora la visión de sus lindas piernas que le da el vestido que está usando, antes de que ella pueda dar un paso más él la sostiene con fuerza de la mano. Un estremecimiento recorre su brazo ante el cambio brusco de la temperatura —ella es fría— pero él no hace más que acercarla a su cuerpo y cubrirla con un abrazo de oso.

— ¿Por qué te vas?

—Porque quiero estar sola. —Estaba molesta, pero Jacob percibe un leve temblor en su labio inferior.

—No te dejaré sola, Hermione.

Ella se voltea levemente y lo contempla con sus ojos dorados, hay más expresividad en ellos de la que él hubiese considerado posible en un vampiro y al ver una gran tristeza solo atina a abrazarla más fuerte. Hermione baja su cabeza y los rizos castaños siguen aquel movimiento, siente algo húmedo en uno de sus brazos y con su sobrehumana rapidez se gira quedando frente a ella.

Otra lágrima se desliza de sus ojos, y Jacob levanta su rostro con delicadeza. Ella le mira con desespero y comienza a sollozar.

—Lo arruinaste todo —Él mira dolido uno de los árboles que los rodea, se siente un ser despreciable. — ¿Por qué tenías que entrar en mi vida, Jacob?

—No lo sé, y lamento arruinar tu vida. — Su voz le suena seca, agónica y todo su plan de volverse el chico malo se va al caño; aún le queda la opción de lanzarse de lo más alto del acantilado en dirección a las rocas.

Suspira y ahoga un grito de dolor que pugna por salir de su boca, suelta el rostro de Hermione y se aleja. Le parece lo mejor que puede hacer, ella no lo quiere, solo le queda desaparecer para hacerla feliz.

—Todo lo que quería era no enamorarme...

Jacob sonríe de forma sarcástica, le está dando la espalda así que no le importa que un par de lágrimas caigan de sus ojos. _—"__Todo lo que quiero es mantenerte a salvo del frío para darte lo que más necesita tu corazón". _—Se voltea y la mira con los ojos brillantes, buscando comunicarle todo el amor que alberga en su interior—Quiero amarte, Hermione, pero tú no me das la oportunidad.

Ya está, lo ha dicho, y en el proceso ha tirado la toalla. No va a luchar más, no tiene caso. Comienza a correr hacia el lado opuesto de donde esta ella cada vez más rápido, no quiere verla porque sabe que se arrepentirá si lo hace.

_No voltees Jacob, no voltees y déjala ir_.

Escucha un gemido de dolor y luego el sonido de unos pasos lentos en su dirección—Jacob... —

Se odia por detenerse, pero no puede evitarlo la voz de Hermione tiene algo magnético que le hace imposible no obedecerla; además, Jacob reconoce que quiere detenerse—si no hubiese querido no lo hubiese hecho—, quiere voltear y echar a correr hacia ella, pero su corazón tiene un límite no puede dañarlo más.

—No quiero que te vayas— Ella le susurra y en el momento en el que Jacob piensa que, o bien le está jugando una broma cruel, o tiene un trastorno bipolar; ella le besa, y Jacob olvida lo que estaba pensando anteriormente y se concentra en besarla, también. Entonces, todo plan de un sangriento suicidio se esfuma de su mente, el mundo retorna su órbita perdida y se siente tan exultante que puede aullar de felicidad...

Se separan, y Jacob junta sus frentes. Hermione suspira, y lo mira directamente a los ojos; sabe que no merece tenerlo, pero le es imposible ser altruista y dejarlo marchar de su lado. —_ "¿Puedo amarte, Jacob?"_

Le sonríe y la besa nuevamente por toda respuesta, ella se aferra a él y él la rodea con sus brazos. Es en ese instante cuando todos los '¿Puedo...?' dejan de existir, donde ya no hay dudas ni inseguridades, solo lealtad.

Jacob sabe que él será su escudo siempre, y que cuidará su corazón como nunca antes lo ha hecho nadie.

Ella se separa de él y entrelaza sus dedos. —"_Dejaré ir todo, sabiendo que estás aquí conmigo_."

* * *

_**N/A: **Um, es una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración fugaz, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y ha sido una historia que ha rondado desde hace bastante por mi cabecita lunática, así que no intenten buscarle sentido c: _

_En fin, es bastante empalagoso y estoy pensando en ponerla en fluff, pero qué se le va a hacer. _

_Hope you like it. :))_


End file.
